Nether
The Nether (also commonly associated by fans as The Nexus or Hell) is a dimension that was added to in Update 0.12.1. The Nether replaced the Nether Reactor. Access * It can be accessed by a Nether Portal that is at least 4x5 Obsidian frame. The Nether Portal can also be up to 23x23 Obsidian Blocks large. Nether Portals must be activated by using Flint and Steel or a Fire Charge on the inside of the Obsidian frame. Landscape The Nether is a hell-like dimension, consisting of low light levels, oceans of Lava and terrain consisting mostly of Netherrack, Soul Sand, and Magma Blocks. It also contains Nether Fortresses made out of Nether Brick Blocks, where Nether Wart and Blaze Monster Spawners can be found. The Nether includes random veins of Nether Quartz Ore, Glowstone, and Gravel. Bedrock generates at the top-most and bottom-most layers of the Nether. Mobs The Mobs found in the Nether are: *Zombie Pigmen *Chicken Jockeys (Baby Zombie Pigmen riding Chickens) *Wither Skeletons **Skeletons (Have 20% chance to spawn instead of Wither Skeletons) *Magma Cubes *Blazes *Ghasts *Endermen Trivia *The Nether Reactor became obsolete after the Nether was added. *The Player cannot sleep in a Bed in the Nether. **If the Player attempts to do so, the bed will explode. *Water cannot be placed in the Nether as it will evaporate immediately. **However, a variant of Water called Stationary Water can actually be placed in the Nether, and will not evaporate even when it turns back to Water. However, it can only be obtained through Inventory editing. ** Water can also be created in the Nether by breaking Ice. ***As of Update 0.16.0, this bug has been fixed. *Lava flows faster and further in the Nether than in the Overworld, and it has the same speed as water in the Overworld. * When going through the Portal in Creative Mode, the Player will directly go into the Nether, unlike in Survival Mode, where the Player must stand in the portal for a few seconds until they are brought to the Nether. *Zombie Pigmen became neutral after the Nether was added to the game. *In a Superflat World, the Nether is the same as if it was in a normal world. *One block in the Nether equals 8 blocks in the Overworld. **This makes travelling in the Nether an efficient way to move across the Overworld. *The Nether Portal cannot be activated in an Old World, making it impossible to travel to the Nether in Old Worlds without Inventory Editors. *Using Inventory Editors, placing and standing in a Portal will allow the Player to enter The Nether in any type of world. *Though regular Compasses don't work in the Nether, Pumpkin stems will still always point the same direction, making them an effective replacement. *There is no equivalent to the Far Lands in the Nether. It will just loop in circles, and going straight in any direction (possibly done with Pumpkin stem compasses, which always point the same way even in the Nether) will just lead to where the Player started. Gallery See Nether/Gallery. Category:Dimensions Category:The Nether Category:Update 0.12.1